


金龟子与芬多精

by comeandcatchmenow



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 17:50:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20550233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comeandcatchmenow/pseuds/comeandcatchmenow
Summary: 橘农，性转





	金龟子与芬多精

**Author's Note:**

> 橘农，性转

01  
“喂，你醒啦？”

林彦俊在耀眼夺目的夕阳下努力睁开眼睛。他头疼欲裂，浑身像散架了一样，大脑一片空白，一时间什么也想不起来。  
他躺在潺潺的小溪边，耳边有水流的声音。他面前站着一个高挑的身影，阳光晃了他的眼睛，他看不清这个人的长相。一只白皙的手伸到他眼前，手心中捧着一个红红的番茄，他循着这节脆藕般白净的手腕往上看去，是个女孩，年纪不大，眼睛弯弯地冲着他笑。  
清新的香味迅速唤醒了林彦俊的饥饿感，只是喉咙干涩，“是给我吃的吗”这句简单的话也问不出口来。踌躇间女孩却像是想起来什么似的，慌忙地从自己兜里掏出另一个，自言自语道：“呀，忘记了，这个我咬过一口了，我给你一个新的……”  
林彦俊想也没想，抓住女孩的手一口咬下她手里的番茄，酸甜的汁水在唇齿间迸裂开，好像身体和心灵上的创伤，也被一并治愈过一遍。  
林彦俊再次抬起头来，他稍显粗暴的动作让女孩有片刻的惊讶，随后又像没发生什么似的恢复了亲切的笑容，“你很饿了吧？没关系，都给你吃。”  
他落魄又狼狈，湿淋淋地踉跄着爬起来，女孩胸前挂着一个棉布做的小兜，兜里装满各种各样的野果，她掏出一个，随手擦了擦，又轻轻吹掉上面的浮尘，递给了林彦俊。  
“你身上很多伤……”女孩在林彦俊狼吞虎咽的时候发出梦幻般的低语，她的声音柔软又甜蜜，像是棉花糖：“我带你回家。”

他知道了女孩姓陈，名字叫莉融。  
林彦俊在陈莉融家里躺了一天才恢复神智，同时也断断续续地回忆起之前发生的事——作为千里之外有名的富二代，他被绑架了，绑匪押着他的路上发生了车祸，他从高高的山谷下跌落，所幸有树枝的缓冲才捡回一条命。四周荒无人烟，他只能顺着溪流往下走，好不容易撑到村子的边缘便因为体力不支晕了过去，再醒来就遇见了这个女孩。  
“你可以叫我融融。”女孩总是这副神态，轻盈又雀跃，像是伶俐的小鸟，“村里的人都这么叫。”  
“好……好的，融融。”林彦俊学着她的腔调拐着弯喊她的名字，南方人模仿起来也熟练。莉融给他端来一杯茶，被他逗得又莫名笑起来。

“你怎么这么别扭？”女孩撑着膝盖，盯着床上坐着的人，她是单眼皮，眼睛却很大，像是要把林彦俊看穿似的。她又长又密的睫毛垂下来，让林彦俊想起从前在城里遇见的那些女孩，睫毛总是卷卷的，翘到天上去，像是生怕对方发现不了自己眼睛里的光芒一样。

“我就叫你莉融吧。”林彦俊正色道。“融融”这个叫法过于轻佻了些，他毕竟是个陌生异性，注意分寸总是好的。  
“随便你吧。”陈莉融跳上床边的椅子上坐好，“晚点我要出去捕鱼……你一个人在家没问题吧？”

“……没，没事。你忙你的。”林彦俊对她抱歉地笑笑，“对不起。麻烦你了。”  
“可不能嘴上说麻烦。”陈莉融俏皮地晃荡着两条长腿，“你总得告诉我你叫什么吧？”  
“啊，我叫林彦俊。”林彦俊连忙自我介绍。  
“林，彦，俊。”陈莉融一字一顿地重复着，露出若有所思的笑容，“村里的人可记不住这么复杂的名字。我得给你想个代号……”  
林彦俊忍不住打量了她一会，陈莉融个子很高，却还是张娃娃脸，猜不透她到底多大了。雄性生物的本能会让他的视线在她胸前多停留0.1秒钟，陈莉融的T恤很宽大，遮掩了不少秘密似的，把她包了起来，只露出胸口以上那截锁骨。  
“时间不早了，我得出去干活了。回来再告诉你代号。”陈莉融蹬上她的鞋准备出门去，末了不忘叮嘱林彦俊几句，大概是家里的吃的都放在哪里，电视可以随便看，之类的。  
“手机的话，不好意思耶，我买不起智能机，这个只能拿来发短信。”陈莉融吐了吐舌头，塞给他一部小灵通，“你想起家里人的号码就打过去吧。”

02  
陈莉融直到晚饭的时候才回家，除了捕来的鱼，还给林彦俊带了不少饭菜。  
“懒得做饭了。去邻居家讨了一点。”她轻车熟路地为林彦俊摆好床上的小餐桌，后者正在用尽全身力气试图下床。“哎呀，别下来了，你就好好休息吧。”陈莉融劝阻他，嗔怪的语气像个小大人。  
“你多大了？”林彦俊问她。  
“十八。”陈莉融把碗筷摆好，顺手把垂下来的刘海别到耳后去。林彦俊总在看她，她没法不害羞，只能尽可能地一直低着头。  
“你家里……就你一个人吗？你父母呢？”  
“出去打工了嘛。”陈莉融耸耸肩，“我又放暑假。就一个人呆在家了。”

“你……为什么要救我？”林彦俊犹豫着问。  
这多尴尬呀。陈莉融看着碗里雪白的米饭，觉得这个陌生男人简直是不解风情透了，你长成这个样子，溪水稍洗过就活像是天上掉下来的神仙，谁能见死不救呢！可她又不好直接这么说，只是仓促地瞥了一眼，像是满不在乎：“我见义勇为，老师教的。”  
“谢谢你。”林彦俊又冲着她感激地笑，“不过……我大概是有点失忆了，还是想不起来家人的电话。我能在你这里借住一段时间吗？作为报酬，我可以帮你，只要是我能做得到的事情。”  
陈莉融嘴上淡淡地答应着，好哇。内心蹦跳的小人快挤出了她的嗓子眼。天知道她原本只是看人好看，想做点好事，没想到这个哥哥，说话都柔柔的，客客气气的，真是捡到宝了。她慌慌张张地把饭往嘴里塞，想掩盖自己止不住上扬的嘴角。  
林彦俊看着她的模样只觉得好笑又担心，这女孩像是山野间最漂亮的小花鹿一样，自以为是的小心思都笨拙的可爱，这要真的遇上坏人可怎么办呢？  
好在他能担保他虽然谈不上多好，但至少不是坏人。  
“你可以报警的。”陈莉融像是经历了一番激烈的思想斗争之后，抬起头来，“你这样没消息……家人会担心的。”  
她倒是想让神仙多陪她些日子，可人家一旦退让了，她反而愧疚起自己的无理取闹。  
“没有关系。”林彦俊浅浅地笑笑，“倒也不会特别怎么样。”  
他是家中比较不受宠的那个小孩，虽然是富二代，却心思完全不在继承家业上。能干的哥哥弟弟反衬出他的游手好闲，因此他也不会落得被绑架还差点被撕票的地步。关于这部分身世，林彦俊想，可以以后再慢慢讲。  
“那说好啦！”陈莉融兴奋地甩甩头发，“我已经跟村子里的人讲过了，就叫你小橘好了！”

03  
“小橘！”  
“有！”  
林彦俊没费什么时间就愉快地接受了这个称呼。陈莉融的理由是“俊”和“橘”很像，而村民们都喜欢用食物或庄稼来取绰号。例如，融融，听起来就像是蜜糖。  
“小橘今天又来帮融融捕鱼啊？”  
问话的是隔壁的阿强，一个热情的年轻小伙子。  
“嗯。”林彦俊笑笑，露出一口白牙，在村子里的这段时间，他晒黑了不少，戴着草帽穿着牛仔裤，模样已经与当地居民别无二致了。  
“收网收网！”陈莉融站在船头，神气活现地指挥着，林彦俊听闻立即行动，不一会就战果颇丰。  
“你好厉害耶！大丰收！”陈莉融从不吝啬她的赞美，眼神亮晶晶地看着他。  
“这些……是要拿去卖的。这些，是回家吃的，对不对？”林彦俊蹲下来，把捕来的鱼分门别类地放进不同颜色的桶里。  
“对对。”陈莉融正忙着收拾渔具，让林彦俊自己折腾那一兜鱼。  
“莉融。”身后的声音带了点颤抖，陈莉融连忙回过头去，只见林彦俊面露难色地看着她，往桶里指了指。  
是一只青蛙。  
“你怕这个呀！”陈莉融轻快地笑起来，伸出手飞快地拿掉了那只令林彦俊看一眼都头皮发麻的生物。后者还蜷成一团缓着劲，继续僵在原地。  
林彦俊觉得有点丢脸。陈莉融却满不在乎，很快转移了话题，“我们明天早上一起去市场好不好？阿——俊——哥——哥——”  
她拖长了尾音，像是在哄林彦俊开心，不过这个称呼真的有够肉麻，林彦俊刚消下去的鸡皮疙瘩又起了一身。他有点嫌弃地看着陈莉融，后者很满意他的表情，恶作剧得逞般地笑了。  
“只有我可以这么叫哦。”她的语气轻软，像是二人初见的时分带着梦幻。她自己大概察觉不到这回事，但是林彦俊感觉得出来，那时候，她说要带他回家，就像是白兔指引着爱丽丝来到奇幻的仙境。

他也会帮陈莉融学着做菜。十指不沾阳春水的大少爷从最简单的炒青菜开始，被陈莉融一步步教学的很成功。时间久了，林彦俊也能克服对虫子青蛙等生物的恐惧了，但对于陈莉融非常喜欢抓虫子的这个行为，他一时还是习惯不来。  
“你看，这是金龟子。”她献宝似的把玻璃罐放在林彦俊眼前炫耀着，林彦俊僵住了一瞬间，还是假装从容不迫地继续捡着柴火。  
“你是不是觉得我话很多？”陈莉融走在前面，顺手帮林彦俊拿起了背篓里的一捆——她轻轻松松地，林彦俊却觉得背上的负担轻了不少。  
“没有啊，挺好的。”林彦俊微笑着想伸手擦掉她脸上的一点灰尘，又犹豫了一下，还是收回了手。  
陈莉融直直地盯了他几秒，眨眨眼睛，想问什么却问不出来。  
面对林彦俊她常常觉得自己很笨，总是忍不住想跟这个天上掉下来的哥哥示好，却不得要领，林彦俊永远温柔又疏离，让他做什么他就乖乖地学，犯了错就虚心承认，会在起风的天气让自己躲到他身后来，重活都主动去干，却连她的手也没有牵过。  
是嫌自己是村子里的小姑娘吗？陈莉融偷偷揣测过，林彦俊来到他家时，身上的衣服虽然脏兮兮的，却一看就很名贵，应该是城里的富家公子吧，过不了多久就会走的，又怎么可能看得上自己呢。  
她忍不住回头看了林彦俊，富家公子正在小心翼翼地循着山路向下走。最近天气雨水多，山路有些泥泞湿滑，他不像陈莉融一样习惯，走的很慢，因为用力把住背篓的关系手臂上的青筋鼓了出来。陈莉融想拉住他，最终却还是选择了停下脚步等等他。  
“裙子脏了。”林彦俊用下巴指了指她的裙摆，那里有好几个被泥点溅上的痕迹，“走慢一点。”  
陈莉融红着脸点了点头。却又像抓住什么把柄似的反击，“你鞋也脏了！”  
“是呀……啧。”林彦俊不满地皱眉。放在以前他一定会浑身难受，现在倒是适应了。  
“没关系，”陈莉融笑眯眯地，“我回家帮你洗。用牙膏，再裹上餐巾纸，放在太阳下……就会很干净了！”  
“你倒是懂得多。”林彦俊用一种不自觉的宠溺口吻笑她，虽然在这方面陈莉融确实有很多小窍门，“怎么变这么聪明，看来是山里的芬多精起了作用。”  
“芬多精是什么？”陈莉融不解。  
“就是哦，植物会分泌出来的，一种，会让你变聪明变漂亮的东西。”林彦俊开始天马行空讲屁话，“你总在森林里玩，就会吸收很多。”  
“真的吗？”陈莉融难以置信，“你骗我的吧？”  
“真的啦，Pythoncidere。自己去查。”

04  
回家的时候已经是黄昏了，林彦俊在厨房里看到陈莉融正站在院子边和阿强说话。他没太在意，继续做自己的事情，外面的动静却越来越大，林彦俊不得不放下手里的锅铲往外走，陈莉融不知道什么时候跟阿强吵了起来，小脸涨得通红。  
“你给我滚！”她声嘶力竭地骂他，转身却发现林彦俊站在门口不解地看着她。她低着头跑进屋子里，外面看热闹的人逐渐散了，林彦俊等了片刻，小心翼翼地敲她的房门。  
“还好吗？”他问，“饿不饿？出来吃点东西。”  
他以为陈莉融会磨蹭一会，没想到门很快就打开了，她换了身衣服，表情上完全看不出愤怒或伤心的情绪。  
“好啊。”  
两个人刚落座，林彦俊还没来得及问她，陈莉融却先拿出来了一串项链。  
“这是你的，对不对？”在老式灯泡下那串项链也闪耀夺目，一看就价值不菲。  
“……是。”林彦俊点头承认。  
“我在阿强家里发现的。刚才去他家里借酱油。”陈莉融说着说着，耳根微红，“刚捡到你的时候……我拜托他，帮你洗澡了来着。应该是他偷了，现在还给你。”  
“你就因为这个跟人家吵架？”林彦俊笑着安慰她，“没关系，人家帮了我，当谢礼也是应该的。你不用这么生气。”  
“你干嘛替他说话！”陈莉融有些委屈地喊，“不是人人都像你一样这么好心！”  
“你们已经很好心了，没有把我丢在山里。”林彦俊继续柔声劝她，“吃饭吧。”  
他自己才知道有多愧疚多心慌，其实醒过来的时候他就发现项链不见了，他没怀疑过陈莉融——准确来说，是心中充满了劫后余生的感激，就算是她拿了又怎么样呢？直到今天他才知道，即使是这样的念头，放在陈莉融身上也不堪极了。  
“你，你不走吗。”陈莉融盯着地面，第一次不敢看他，“你已经帮了我够多了……”  
“你想我走吗。”林彦俊脱口而出。  
陈莉融摇摇头，随后又沮丧了起来：“你再不走，村子里的人要说我闲话了。”

饶是民风再善良淳朴的地方，也没有人会对一个陌生异性长期住在独身女孩家里的事情视而不见。陈莉融并不在乎旁人的闲言碎语——况且阿强说的的确是真话，她就是喜欢林彦俊，跟他耍心眼，仗着人家好说话，把他当傻子骗。她不仅有智能手机，还偷偷扣了他的身份证，她就是不想他走——等他回到了灯红酒绿的城市，又哪还有她的容身之处呢？  
可阿强说的并不全对，她喜欢林彦俊，并不是因为人家戴了多么名贵的项链，也从没幻想过将来过上什么阔太太的生活。她宁愿林彦俊跟她一辈子都呆在这个小村庄里，男耕女织，有什么不好的！  
可我坏透了。她想。要不然他怎么对她，连一个亲密的动作都没有？隔壁的男孩子总会趁着她干活的时候，假借帮她之名对她动手动脚，林彦俊从来帮忙就是帮忙，循规蹈矩地像个机器人。可越是这样，陈莉融就越是恨不得他坏一点。  
“好。”她听见林彦俊点点头，“我明天就走……麻烦你了，融融。很抱歉。”  
“不是的！”陈莉融慌了，她只是想激将法，结果林彦俊答应的这么快。她早该知道的，她后悔极了，眼眶顿时泛红，“我不要你走……你别走。”  
林彦俊愣住了。陈莉融放下碗筷，像是鼓起了十二万分的勇气似的，走上前去拉住了他的手——  
“哥哥一点都不想要我吗？”  
他隔着那层海绵都能感觉到的蓬勃的软肉，在手心里微微地晃荡着。陈莉融孤注一掷了，她再天真也知道男人都是下半身动物，她楚楚可怜地站在他面前，总会得到一点点爱怜的。虽然这样真的很卑微，可是有什么办法呢？  
“我还是处女哦——”  
她话还没说完，就被林彦俊强力抽出来的手给打断了。  
“不要这样。”她陷进了一个温暖的怀抱里，林彦俊把她箍的紧紧的，她却感受到了洪水滔天般的委屈，“融融，你怎么了？跟我讲好不好？”  
这还要怎么说嘛，已经够明白了。陈莉融眼泪开闸，抽抽搭搭地很快浸湿了林彦俊的衬衫，她骂他是笨蛋，是傻瓜，就是不说喜欢他。  
“我知道，我知道。”他抱着她，摸她柔软的头发，“我也喜欢你。”  
“你骗我！”陈莉融声泪俱下地控诉，“喜欢我都不碰我，喜欢我还说要走！”  
“我不知道你是不是对所有人都这样……”林彦俊叹了口气，“你这么善良，万一只是看我可怜呢。”  
“你才不可怜！”陈莉融咬牙切齿，气的跺脚，“你，你哪儿可怜了？我每天提心吊胆地才可怜！”  
“好好好，我错了。”他用袖子擦掉她满脸的眼泪，好气又好笑，“别哭嘛。哭的真难看。”

“我真的不是什么好人。”林彦俊面色凝重，义正言辞地跟她解释。  
“我知道啊。”停止了哭泣的陈莉融又恢复了天真洒脱的个性。“我喜欢你又不是因为你是好人。”  
“……好吧。”林彦俊破功，笑着摇摇头，“那我在这里陪你到你开学好吗？”  
九月份陈莉融就要去上大学了。但每次她提起这件事，却鲜少有新生的那股热情劲。对比起如今这份酸涩又甜蜜的爱情来说，往后的一切所谓新生活，都黯然失色。  
“那你会来看我吗？”她的眼睛里包含期待。  
“当然会。”她的荷尔蒙与多巴胺站在她面前，认真地回应着她，“你是我女朋友嘛。”  
“……怎么就女朋友了！”陈莉融感到自己被对方占了便宜颇为恼火。

05  
恋爱之后的生活并无不同，两个人还是每天割草打渔不亦乐乎。公开了关系过后村里的流言蜚语反而更少一些，大概也是觉得编排小情侣没什么意思。  
“头发太长啦。”陈莉融把林彦俊按在梳妆台前坐好，帮他系上毛巾和围兜——此刻的林彦俊看起来更像是个吃饭会洒在衣服上的小孩儿。陈莉融拿起剪刀和喷壶，作势就要对男朋友的脑袋开刀。  
“……你行不行啊？”纵使林彦俊已经做好了“反正这里也没人认识我”的心理准备，但作为资深颜控他还是对自己的形象有点紧张，陈莉融看上去简直是想兴致勃勃地把他铲成光头。  
“交给我啦——”陈莉融颇为自信地开始下刀。  
不得不承认陈莉融看上去粗枝大叶，但手法还是挺熟练的，比小区对面的Tony老师还要强点，林彦俊默默地想。但他很快发现事情有些尴尬，陈莉融冰凉的指尖拂过他的头皮竟然让他生出奇怪的感觉，又或许是发梢间露出她葱白的指头这件事有种奇特的暧昧，总而言之，他就这么莫名其妙的，硬了。  
还消不下去的那种。  
他们俩虽然是名义上的男女朋友，但直到今天也还是发乎情止乎礼，最亲密的接触不过就是接吻。林彦俊总觉得对方实在是太小了，况且——自己又那么喜欢她，更是对关系更进一步这件事犹豫小心。  
他一剪完头发就飞也似的溜进浴室洗澡，以为自己弄出来一次就可以平安无虞地度过今晚，没想到他看到陈莉融的短裤下的两条长腿又有感觉了。林少爷自感羞愧，怎么活了二十多年反而返祖了，成了一只泰迪，偏偏母泰迪也不老实，勾着他的手臂还用酥胸似有若无地贴在那里，说今晚想要他陪自己睡觉。

显然不会是睡觉这么简单。两个人倒在床上就开始没完没了地接吻。  
“要做吗？”陈莉融直截了当地问。  
抚过她腰线的手怔住，然后停了下来，“没套……算了。”林彦俊撩过她的刘海，“我还是去隔壁睡吧。”  
“我，可是……”陈莉融犹豫了，不知道是在说服林彦俊还是想要说服她自己。  
“不行，融融。”林彦俊回答得很坚决。“听话。”  
“我的意思是，”陈莉融小声说，“我有去买。”  
她翻身去床头柜里摸索，拿出一盒崭新的安全套。“我……那天去了很远县城里的小卖部。是自助的。”她越说越脸红，羞愧于自己的放荡。  
“你真的那么想？”旖旎的场合，林彦俊却被她逗得想笑，陈莉融天真直白到他要招架不住的地步，让他不得不再唤起三分爱怜，“第一次很痛的。”  
他想说的是，他知道陈莉融这个夏天结束之后就要去上大学了。他的小女友不会一辈子只困在这个小村庄里，她总有机会去见识外面的世界，而那时候自己还会是她的第一顺位吗？  
“那反正都要痛的嘛……”陈莉融鼓起勇气，搂住他的脖子，湿漉漉的眼睫诉说着爱慕和渴求，“我相信你不会舍得让我难受的。”

06  
林彦俊闭上眼睛，深深地吻住了她。舌吻不是很生疏的事，陈莉融已经可以从容地应付林彦俊成熟而凶狠的进攻了。  
但摸胸就不是了。  
她能感觉到林彦俊的手掌很大，却仍在丰满的胸脯上挤出盈余，男生应该都会很喜欢的吧？她悄悄地把胸往前挺了挺，林彦俊也不再满足于隔靴搔痒般的接触，把手从她的睡衣下摆伸了进去。  
她快要被烫坏了。对方修长的手指开始专心挑逗她的蓓蕾，食指和中指轻轻夹住撩拨，或者稍加力道按揉，那里很快被激成一颗硬硬的红珠。陈莉融羞出细小的呻吟，闭上眼睛，耳朵红的要滴出血。她再也接不住林彦俊给出的深吻，挪开脑袋不停地喘气。  
“这里站起来了。”林彦俊笑，食指按住她充血挺立的乳珠，“是什么味道的？”  
宽松的睡衣被撩了起来，林彦俊的吻往下点点洒落，从下巴到肩膀，再到她软糯瓷白的胸前，陈莉融只要稍稍往下一瞥就能看见林彦俊正含着她的那处吮吸，又麻又痒的感觉传遍了全身，她害羞的快崩溃了，手背捂住嘴发出了类似哭泣般的呻吟：“唔……嗯……我不要了呜呜……”  
“这就不要了？”林彦俊放过她的胸前，用几分挑衅几分宠溺的语气问她，“那你一开始想要什么？”  
见陈莉融不回答他，他用鼻尖去顶她的鼻尖，危险的食肉动物在享用猎物之前总会表现出虚伪的友好：“你买了套子，你想要什么，小妹妹？”  
“哎呀你别逗我啦……”陈莉融红着脸求饶，“我紧张嘛。”  
她难得地示弱却不自知，逼得林彦俊更生出了几分欺负她的心思——怎么能总是让你这小丫头一直耀武扬威的呢？更何况是这种场合。他半是强迫地攥住了她的手腕按到枕头边，用一种不容抗拒的姿态居高临下地盯着她：“紧张也不是借口喔。”  
他低下头，馈赠给少女攻城略池的亲吻，隔着裤子用火热的欲望顶她的私处，那里黏腻潮湿，好像随时在等待着接纳他。他们都脱掉了上衣，少女弹软的乳房紧紧地贴着男人紧实的胸膛，林彦俊的手在她圆润的屁股上捏了几下，就顺着腿根隔着内裤揉她的花蕊。  
“欸我说，”他对上陈莉融泛红的眼睛，感受着她温热的鼻息扑在脸上，像是最和煦的一阵春风，“你好湿哦，小妹妹。好多水。”  
陈莉融无力地抗议：“不许再叫我小妹妹啦！”  
什么嘛，林彦俊心想，好会转移话题哦。

进入的时候还是着实让陈莉融吃痛了一把，未经造访的地方突然闯进来不速之客，稚嫩的甬道还在紧缩着抗拒，陈莉融痛到脑袋发蒙，泪水不受控制地流下，双手推着身上的人的肩膀：“我不要啦……痛死了呜呜呜……”  
“好了，好了，乖宝。别哭。”比起下半身被夹得进退两难，还是陈莉融可怜兮兮的眼泪更能让林彦俊满头大汗：“忍一忍哈，马上就不痛了。”  
“你，你骗人……”陈莉融控诉，“涨死了……”  
“好啦，”林彦俊亲了亲她的眼睛，认真地问她，“我动一动，真的痛就不做了。嗯？”  
陈莉融想了想，一边吸着鼻涕一边点头。  
到后面她甚至不记得发生了什么，只知道那根埋在她体内深处的东西反复地折磨着她，好像要闯入她的最深处，顺着花径捅进她的子宫里。她听见抽插间的淫靡的水声，和自己控制不住泄出喉咙的呻吟，她把脸埋在他的肩膀，泄愤般地咬他，却激的林彦俊更快地干她，把她在这张小床上撞得快要散架。  
“轻点，呜呜，轻一点啦……”陈莉融期期艾艾地请求道，她终于发现这方面自己不是他的对手，林彦俊只是尊重她才一直迁就她。张牙舞爪的小家伙终于被真正的猎犬训得服服帖帖。  
“好。”林彦俊微微弯起眼睛看她，陈莉融从那双墨色的眼眸里看见了自己的倒影，其实她和其他的女孩一样，会在乎此时此刻她的头发是不是乱的很丑，嘴角的痘痘会不会被抠破了皮，会去想那些俗套的狗血问题，他是真的喜欢我，还是只想跟我上床？  
但是这并不重要，她想着想着甚至要再次流下眼泪，为了避免自己出丑，她选择闭上眼睛，勾住他的脖子亲吻他。  
她发现她并不在乎那些问题的答案，她只知道自己好喜欢她的阿俊哥哥，喜欢到所有的痛，也是幸福的体验。

07  
“身份证，手机，钱包，都带好了吗？要不要再检查一下？”  
林彦俊在为陈莉融出发前做着最后的检查，今天是她开学报道的日子，林彦俊也陪她一直到了暑假的最后一天。  
“带好啦。你很啰嗦欸。”陈莉融噘着嘴，故意不去看身边的行李。  
她刚窝在他怀里哭了一回，编好的头发也被林彦俊揉乱了。虽然这样很丢脸但她也忍不住了，她要告别的不仅仅是暑假，还有她最梦幻的初恋。  
林彦俊蹲到她面前，握住她的手，问：“还在伤心吗？我会去看你的。”  
“军训我会晒黑的。”陈莉融低着头答非所问。  
“晒黑了也很漂亮啦。”林彦俊用大拇指拭去她眼角的泪痕，“一会上车就别再哭了。”  
说起上车陈莉融就紧张起来，林彦俊联系了家人过来接他，顺便送陈莉融去机场——虽然来的应该只有司机，但这也是陈莉融第一次真正地接触到小少爷的家庭，她有点慌，忍不住回头照镜子，“我要重新梳头发……”  
“莉融。”林彦俊坐在她身后，趴在朝前的椅背上，透过镜子看着她的脸。她的脸很小，肤色不算特别白皙，但透露出健康又活泼的神采。她乌黑的头发软软地垂在肩上，让林彦俊想起那次她替自己剪头发，也会是像现在一样炽热的目光，贪婪到连对方的发丝都不愿意放过吗？  
“什么？”陈莉融也看着镜子里的林彦俊。他在端详着自己，温柔又郑重。  
“多看看你，多叫叫你。”林彦俊笑着回答她，“谢谢你。”  
陈莉融放下梳子转过头，有点疑惑地歪着脑袋，“谢什么？”  
“谢谢你做我女朋友啊。”林彦俊走到她背后，双手扶着她的肩膀，在她耳边又悄悄耳语了几句。  
“……谁是你老婆啊！”

08  
女生宿舍夜谈是有助于升温感情的最好方法，尤其是对于刚入学的新生来说。话题无外乎是本系有几个帅哥，班里哪个女孩最漂亮，以及，大家有没有男朋友。  
轮到陈莉融的时候她还有点不好意思，语气中满满羞于承认的甜蜜。被“拷问”了相识和表白的过程之后室友们都感叹你这运气好的不科学啊，陈莉融躲在床帘后面偷笑，好像是哦。  
“那你们……”好事的女孩压低声音，用神秘兮兮的口吻问，“有没有那个啊？”  
“哪个啊？”陈莉融装傻。  
“就是睡在一起！”另一个女孩帮忙补充。  
一时间寝室里陷入安静，所有人都在好奇陈莉融给出的答案。  
“你们也太八卦了吧！”陈莉融笑着说，没直接回答。她看着手机里跟林彦俊的对话框发呆，这家伙聊着天突然不回复了，干什么去了嘛——  
刚才被室友们逼问脸上泛起的潮红还未褪去，她不由自主地想起了从前在一起生活的种种细节。一段时间不见，记忆都有些模糊了，只剩那种难以自拔的感觉停在脑海里，像小猫的爪子在挠她的心尖。  
“你这周末有空吗？”男友的回音来的及时，“我刚去看了日历，我周末去找你可以吗？”  
那就没有不可以的说法，陈莉融在手机上打了不知道多少个嗯，简直可以想象她面对着林彦俊头点的像鸡啄米的样子。其实她偶尔也会问自己，会不会太不矜持了，可是从一开始她就在失败。  
“刚我室友在问你欸。”陈莉融跟林彦俊说起刚才的一幕，“你好受欢迎喔。我不要给她们看你照片了。”  
“我以为你会讲我坏话。”手机那头林彦俊趴在床上打字，一边的电脑屏幕上显示出机票已成功订购的消息。

陈莉融上了入学以来最心不在焉的一节课，大一新生连周五的课都不敢逃。自从林彦俊发来已经在教学楼下等她的消息之后，她便控制不住自己五分钟就往窗外看看的冲动。下课后她第一时间冲出教室，初秋的阳光依然明媚，林彦俊站在树荫下冲着她张开手。她雀跃着扑进对方怀里，连旁人艳羡或是好奇的目光都顾不上。  
“喔，要撞飞咯小妹妹。”林彦俊笑着搂住她的腰，像是不满意似的轻轻掐了一把，“瘦了好多欸，看来读书很认真嘛。”  
“哪有。”陈莉融后知后觉地红着脸抓住他的袖子，“走啦。”

离晚饭时间还早，心照不宣的小情侣出门前就在浴室里做了一次。只是一个月没有见面而已，恢复了紧致的花穴吞得似乎比以往还要艰难。陈莉融咬着嘴唇哼哼，攀着林彦俊的手臂抓得更紧。  
“我不要看镜子啦……”她低着头抗议，刘海垂下来遮挡了大部分视线，余光瞥到自己放荡的样子又迅速地转过目光。她被按在洗手台上后入，林彦俊的气息从耳后隔着头发传进来，烫的她从头到脚都在打颤。  
“那就不看，乖。”林彦俊的手抚过少女平坦的小腹，那里被他硬挺的凶器顶出了微微隆起的形状。另一只手按住她的乳房，红肿的蓓蕾在他的指缝间突出得更鲜艳欲滴。陈莉融像是一根甜蜜的香软的冰淇淋，在雾气蒸腾的浴室里摇摇欲坠地融化。察觉到林彦俊的手还在向下的时候她有点慌了，却被激烈的操干顶得话都说不稳：“你，你干嘛呀？”  
“试一试喔，这样可能会更舒服。”林彦俊摸到她汩汩分泌出爱液的花核上，一边干一边轻轻地揉，“有没有自己玩过？”  
“……不，没，没有。”陈莉融无力地抬起手想反抗，却被如潮的快感冲击得更软弱。  
“没有今天就试一试？”林彦俊询问的语气夹杂在不停止的攻势中间，更像是命令。  
“不是，有，等下，唔……有啦。”她终于缴械投降，回过头来用含着泪的眼睛拜托身后的人，却又说不出完整的句子。  
“有是怎么玩的？”林彦俊坏心思地咄咄逼人，“有想着我吗？”  
“对，嗯，我，我要……唔！”  
是比自慰爆炸数倍的体验，好像浑身的毛孔都张开一样舒爽。她被男友的手指弄到高潮，偏偏体内的坏家伙还在不知疲倦地顶开她近乎痉挛的甬道，陈莉融觉得自己快要坏掉了，什么丢脸都顾不上，呻吟变着调拐着弯回荡在浴室里：“你不要……放手啦求你……呜呜……”  
这时候求饶当然也没用。结束的时候她也依然像丢了魂一样趴在洗手台上喘气，被撞的通红的屁股还在那撅着，比起色情来说更多的是有点——可怜。林彦俊让陈莉融转过身来，勾着自己的脖子给她冲澡，她不愿意抬头，埋在男友的胸口吸鼻涕。  
“这是口水吗，小妹妹。”林彦俊拨开伪装成大型考拉的人的下巴，拿清水拍拍她的脸，笑着说，“没关系，不要跟我害羞啦。”

林彦俊觉得自己的女朋友有一点奇怪。  
周末的两天他带她出去玩，去看电影，吃好吃的，在电玩城抓娃娃，陈莉融却一反常态地没有精神——倒不是态度不好，而是她看起来好像真的很困，一直在打哈欠。要知道林彦俊认识的她好像永远都是活力满满，不会累一样。大屏幕上超级英雄打得风生水起，陈莉融却靠在他的肩头睡的香甜极了。  
大概是累坏了吧……折腾人的始作俑者有点惭愧。这两天酒店的垃圾桶里装的最多的不是安全套，就是安全套的包装盒。乖乖女读书认真得多，哪像自己大学都是翘课打游戏混过去了，他没多问什么，倒是陈莉融埋怨自己怎么不叫醒她。  
“看你睡得好香，哪舍得叫醒。”林彦俊揉揉她的脑袋，“走啦，回酒店去睡。”  
他订的周一早上的机票回家，本来说是先送完陈莉融回学校，自己再去机场的。结果被噼里啪啦的声音吵醒的时候，陈莉融已经在穿鞋了：“不好意思喔，”她抱歉地回过头，“室友跟我打电话说今天早上要点名……我要早点过去。”  
充满了薄荷牙膏味的女友毫不嫌弃地送给了床上还没睡醒的人一个吻。陈莉融关门的声音才把林彦俊从混沌的意识中拉了出来，这就走了？他难以置信地甩甩头。  
总觉得怪怪的啊……

周一的课居然惨无人道地满。陈莉融在课桌上没精打采地趴了一整天。“室友笑话我，”她百无聊赖地跟应该已经到家的男友发信息抱怨，“脖子上有痕迹啦。你好大力。”  
“下次不会了……”林彦俊跟她小心翼翼地道歉。“下课没有？”  
“下了。”陈莉融一边慢悠悠地收拾东西一边回复。  
“晚饭吃什么呢，宝宝。”  
“不想吃。”她没来由地难受，冷淡又傲娇。  
她也不知道自己是怎么了。

知道林彦俊要来看她之后兴奋地甚至没睡好，很快又沮丧地发现那几天大概快要到生理期。如果直接告诉他……她知道林彦俊肯定不会因为这个就不来了。可她想让他开心。飞来飞去的很辛苦。如果连这都不能让他满足的话，她会愧疚的。  
跟药店的阿姨红着脸打听有没有延迟月经的药物，得到了一副见怪不怪的表情和一盒激素类的胶囊。陈莉融每天都按照说明书上的要求服用，月经确实延迟了，可是收获到的是越来越困倦的副作用，以及她受到激素影响，莫名低落的心情。  
好像男友怎么宠爱都永远在自卑一样。她总觉得自己配不上他。她只是一个山村里的小姑娘，因为命运的奇迹才得以与他相遇。林彦俊即使是家里最不受宠的孩子，产业里最游手好闲的人，也拥有她不可想象的财富和见识，坐飞机就像她坐地铁一样平常。她多想让他留下来再多陪她几天，可是人家周一要参加一个很重要的会议，她即使一点都不懂也不敢阻拦他。  
终于可以不用再吃药了……她想到这，松了口气又有些难过。好像那些肌肤之亲鱼水之欢的快乐，都被稀释过打了折一样。

“宝宝，吃一点点好不好？”林彦俊给她发语音，好声好气地劝慰，“去南门那里，我带你去的那家。你不是说很好吃吗。”  
好吧……陈莉融还是老老实实地听他的话转向了南门口。  
“你什么时候再来呢。”她问，一滴眼泪毫无预兆地砸在手机屏幕上，“我现在就好想你呀。”  
如果下次再见到你，我一定会更勇敢地向你再多表达一些的——我有多舍不得你。  
她一边走一边飞快地打字，专心致志到面前站着人都不自知。陈莉融有些愠怒地抬头发现，竟然是一直在跟她聊天的人。  
“在哪里呢……我看看。”林彦俊仔细地打量着她的脖子，“喔，这里。”他变戏法般地拿出创口贴贴了上去。  
“什么呀……”陈莉融脸红地摸摸脖子，连刚才在伤心什么都忘了。  
“不是说室友笑话你吗。这样就遮起来啦。”林彦俊知道自己话题转移得很尴尬，不好意思地笑着，叹了口气，“好舍不得你呀……真不想走。”  
“……你不是要开会吗。”还处在错愕中的陈莉融呆呆地问。  
“看你总是不太高兴欸，怕你被谁欺负了又不敢讲，准备帮你揍他来着。”林彦俊作势挽起袖子，“大小姐难过了，比我开会重要。”  
陈莉融撇撇嘴，好像又快哭了。  
“除了你还有谁可以欺负我啦。”她看着他的眼睛说。


End file.
